Relatos de una vida dura
by Neko-Dei
Summary: Durante siglos España a estado recolectando historias que las otras naciones le cuentan en su bar ¿Estas dispuesto a escucharlas? / Pasa por aquí si quieres llorar. Aviso soy la Usser de España en la pagina Hetalia. i¿Donde? solo que decidí pasar mis historias a fanfiction, por ende no es plagio./
1. España

¿Mi época pirata? Pues no fue tan maravillosa como la pintan, pasaba semanas lejos de casa en un barco.  
>No es que no me gustara, la aventura y la adrenalina que sentía al enfrentarme a los ingleses era la mejor parte.<br>Pero, siempre hay un pero ¿verdad? No todo era gloria, fiestas y mujeres.  
>Cuando conseguía regresar a casa encontraba a mi subordinado llorando por mi culpa, eso me hacia querer tirarme al mar y morir ahogado.<br>Me daban ganas de quedarme cuando él se enojaba con mi partida, le había prometido que no lo abandonaría ¿Y que es lo primero que hago?  
>Exacto, dejarlo solo. Aun me odio por eso y también por la muerte de todos mis hombres, pobre almas en pena que espero y hayan encontrado descanso.<br>Créanme cuando les digo que aun oro por ellos, están grabados a fuego en mi memoria.  
>Pero aun así añoro los días de gloria, en los que las peleas eran el plato del día. En los que una victoria no era solo tuya sino de todos los que te acompañaban.<br>Mas no hemos de olvidar el sufrimiento, crecí solo sin nadie que me enseñara, cuando apareció Romulo ya era tarde para aprender de él y no duro mucho con nosotros. Igual no me importo, aunque no lo parezca mi sonrisa es forzada y es así ya que mi pueblo esta antes que mis necesidades y siempre sera así.  
>¿Saben que recuerdo? Los días tranquilos en los barcos, cuando no atacábamos nada eh íbamos de exploración, yo solía subir a la parte mas alta del mástil y mirar las nubes, siempre lloraba por no estar en casa.<br>Me sentía solo, pues los hombres del barco eran solo eso, hombres, ninguno era mi amigo, ninguno me entendía.  
>Llegue al punto de emborracharme hasta no poder mas, pero un día regrese ebrio a la gran casa que compartía con Romano, cuando me vio ¡Oh! aun recuerdo la decepción en su rostro.<br>Y como no la iba a tener si regrese ebrio el día de su cumpleaños y para re matarla, mate a alguien frente a él.  
>Nunca me perdonare todas las muertes que cause, toda la destrucción que ocasione y mucho menos olvidare las lagrimas de Lovino.<br>Esa es mi cruz, quiero pensar que todos tenemos una.


	2. Prusia

Todos hablan siempre de lo mal que se siente Italia por la perdida del Sacro Imperio, pero alguno se ah preguntado ¿Como se sentía Prusia?  
>Digo, él lo crio y cuido con su vida era todo para él, dio todo de si para que sobreviviera<br>¿Nadie piensa en el llanto y las ganas de abandonar que tuvo cuando lo vio tirado en un campo de batalla agonizando?  
>Yo se que escucho sus ultimas palabras, que vio su ultima sonrisa y que aun hoy cumple el ultimo deseo de un alma agonizante.<br>"Por favor, nunca dejes de ser feliz pase lo que pase prometelo"  
>Doy fe de que tomo su pequeña manita y se lo juro, nunca abandonaría su sonrisa por mucho que le doliera, sonreiría, viviría y amaría todo lo que el pequeño Sacro no podría.<br>Y ahora les pregunto ¿Saben acaso la felicidad que obtuvo al saber que su pequeño hermano había regresado? ¿O la deserción y desesperación que sintió al saber que no recordaba nada?  
>Saben acaso el dolor que revivió al ser separado de él por un muro, yo se muy bien que mas de una vez estuvo a punto de matarse, pero entonces recordaba la promesa que le hizo al pequeño Sacro Imperio y sonreía, reía frente a su pueblo.<br>Prusia quería que todos tuvieran esperanza, esa misma que él siglos atrás había perdido.  
>Ahora os vuelvo a preguntar mis niñas Cuando pincen en la tragedia de Sacro Imperio... ¿pensaran que solo Italia sufrió?<p> 


	3. Islandia

No se mucho de él, solo se lo que Dinamarca me contaba luego de las reuniones cuando se emborrachaba en mi bar.  
>Tengo entendido que el Pequeño Ice, fue encontrado en una casa antigua por Noruega y que, desde entonces no lo dejaba solo, pero... luego "eso" sucedió.<br>Recuerdo que lo llamo Unión de Kalmar y dijo que fue horrible para el pequeño Ice.  
>El día de la partida de Noruega, le costo mucho separar a Islandia de su hermano, no quería dejarlo incluso le rogó que se quedara, dijo que seria un niño bueno, que no haría travesuras.<br>Tino fue testigo, antes de marcharse también, de las lagrimas del pequeño, los gritos y de su intento por escapar de los brazos de Dinamarca.  
>Él lloraba por las noches llamando a su hermano, era solo un niño que no entendía porque la única persona que lo había cuidado lo dejaba.<br>Y junto a Islandia siempre estaba su frailecillo, era lo único que le quedaba como recuerdo de Noruega.  
>Fue obligado a volverse fuerte, se prometió a si mismo que nunca mas lloraría, que ya no sufriría. Lo había decidido tomaría la misma actitud que su hermano, no mostraría sentimiento alguno.<br>Hay aceptarlo, ese fue un choque emocional muy fuerte para un niño tan pequeño. No mal piensen Noruega no esta orgulloso de esto. Cuando al fin pudieron reencontrarse, frente a el ya no estaba ese pequeño niño sonriente, sino un joven sin expresión que se negaba a llamarlo hermano.  
>Aun hoy Ice tiene pesadillas, hay noches que llora sin control y nos hay nada ni nadie que lo calme, el trauma esta hay, nunca se ira y eso tanto Noruega como Dinamarca saben que fue su culpa.<br>Nunca volverán a tener a ese adorable niño.  
>Dinamarca aun recuerda esa pregunta que Ice siempre le hacia.<br>"¿Cuando volverá mi Hermano, es que acaso ya no me quiere?"


	4. Rusia

Una ves hace mucho tiempo, mientras limpiaba el bar una noche él comenzó a contarme su historia y yo como siempre me senté a escuchar.  
>Me contó toda su historia y entonces comprendí el porque de su actitud.<br>Rusia apareció en el mundo, como todos nosotros, pero él tubo una gran diferencia. Estaba solo, no había nadie que le explicara quien o que era él.  
>Solo y sin saber que hacer comenzó a caminar por el extenso paisaje blanco.<br>Era muy pequeño como para entender que era bueno y que era malo y sin alguien que lo guiara, confió en personas que no le hicieron ningún bien.  
>No tuvo infancia, mas bien fue una transición para él.<br>Cuando al fin se encontró con Ucrania y Bielorrusia, no entendía que hacían ellas hay, ni porque no lo golpeaban como todos los que le veían.  
>Tardo mucho en acostumbrase a ellas, pero una ves que lo hizo... Las monopolizo, él quería que ese llamado "amor familiar" fuera solo suyo.<br>Hay que entenderlo, hasta entonces Rusia había estado solo y lo único que recibía de otros era odio, fue hermoso par él recibir algo mejor.  
>Con el tiempo creció, teniendo siempre un niño de corazón, pero siendo siempre la mas cruel de las personas con aquellos que le habían echo daño.<br>No malinterpreten, en este caso se permite la crueldad, pues durante muchos siglos estuvo solo en la nieve siendo "cuidado" por el señor invierno.  
>Si lo ves así, esa fascinación por los girasoles que tiene desde pequeño también tiene sentido.<br>Rusia no quiere volver a ver tanta nieve junta, no quiere volver a perder el sol de vista. Solo quiere tener su campo de girasoles, pero por desgracia le es imposible.  
>Tanto el suelo de su nación como el clima se lo prohíben.<br>¿Es cruel verdad, el ver como el único sueño de un niño se hace pedazos igual que su cordura?  
>Así que no piensen en Rusia como el malvado del cuento, piensen en ese niño solitario que solo quería un girasol y una familia a los que cuidar.<br>Esta bien, cometió errores al igual que todos nosotros, solo no juzguen la superficie del asunto, escarben en esa fachada dura, pero a la ves infantil de Rusia y encontraran.  
>Aun hombre devastado, a un niño débil y a un ser que esta a un paso de la locura.<br>Me contó que aun hoy escucha los gritos y las piedras cayendo sobre él y el dolor, no físico, sino sentimental al ser rechazado.


	5. Alemania

¿Así que Alemania eh, les interesa saber del hermano pequeño de Prussia? Como ya le eh contado antes el pasado de ambos, me centrare en los temores que hace años el mismo Alemania en persona me confeso.  
>Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, lo único que pudo ver fue el final de una guerra.<br>La sangre, armas, los soldados agonizantes y los muertos, esa fue su primera impresión de la vida que le esperaba.  
>¿Es un triste comienzo verdad? Pero créanme se pone peor, él no sabia quien era ni que hacia allí. Prusia le trato de explicar y por lo menos entendió que era un país, eso era lo esencial el resto lo aprendería a su tiempo.<br>Mas hay algo que jamas le confeso a su hermano, Alemania tenia miedo, mucho miedo. No solo por la guerra sino por no saber quien era, sabia que era un país pero había algo mas que lo inquietaba.  
>Prusia le dijo que su nombre era Alemania. Pero él no sentía que ese fuera su nombre, no se quejo tal vez algún ser superior le había dado una segunda oportunidad.<br>No estaba tan errado. Lo único que pedía era no separarse de su hermano, entiendanlo Prusia fue la única cara amistosa y familiar que vio al despertar.  
>Pasaron los siglos y su política cambio, una voz en su interior le decía que hablara con su jefe, que parara esta locura no eran necesarias tantas muertes.<br>Pero si algo había aprendido en todos estos años era que tus jefes jamas te escuchaban. La gota que derramo el baso fue que mandaran a Prusia a la guerra contra Rusia, eso lo devasto.  
>Tubo pesadillas donde una pequeña figura le decía lo decepcionado que estaba y le advertía que si no hacia algo pronto perdería a su hermano.<br>Como sabrán, no le hizo caso a su pesadilla. Unas semanas después le informaron de la construcción de los campos de concentración y lo que se hacia allí y como si no fuera suficiente con eso le dijeron de la construcción del muro de Berlín.  
>Por mas que grito y ordeno que trajeran a Prusia nadie lo escucho, pensaron que no seria necesario.<br>Corrió hasta el muro, los soldados no pudieron dispararle, en su mente solo resonaba la voz de sus pesadillas diciendo.  
>"Te lo dije, ahora es demasiado tarde... Lo has vuelto a perder"<br>No fue hasta hace unos meces que entendí lo que le habían dicho y eso me entristece.  
>En fin, con la caída del muro Alemania corrió a abrasar a su hermano pero, si otra vez el pero, Prusia no lo abrasaba.<br>"Mi tiempo en el mundo se acaba Ludwig, es hora de que lo entiendas"  
>Os puedo asegurar que la sonrisa de Prusia era de lastima y desesperación. Alemania se negó a aceptar la verdad y le exigió que se quedara, mas sabia que eso era imposible.<br>Aunque algo bueno le paso en la vida a esta pobre nación. Cuando se hizo publica la caída del muro, lo único que separa a Alemania en dos permitiendole la vida a Prusia, él no desapareció.  
>La voz en la cabeza de Alemania le dijo.<br>"Esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad, te vigilare de cerca no lo arruines"  
>Desde ese día Alemania escucha gritos en su cabeza que le exigen hacer las cosas bien, solo disminuyen cuando Italia esta cerca. Pero aun así lo atormentan.<br>Cuando termino de relatarme esto me dijo.  
>"Prusia no sabe de esto y nunca debe saberlo, o la voz me odiara por siempre."<p> 


	6. Inglaterra

Bien ahora hablaremos del Cejon, mi viejo rival.  
>Una de las tantas veces que se emborracho en mi bar se decidió por explicarme su actitud sobre protectora con América.<br>Verán cuando Inglaterra era pequeño, sus hermanos lo detestaban siempre lo golpeaban e insultaban. Él no entendía el porque y nadie se lo decía.  
>No creció con rencor hacia ellos, sino hacia el estilo de vida al que fue forzado a acostumbrarse. Tuvo que encerrarse en su mundo de magia y fantasías para evitar colapsar.<br>Al haber pasado por todo eso, yo entiendo la actitud que tenia con América.  
>Lo protegía demasiado, pues no quería que nada le pasara. Cuando vio la oportunidad de vengarse de Francia por las burlas que sufrió en su infancia, la aprovecho.<br>Le salio premio doble pues ahora su hermoso niño tenia con quien jugar.  
>Ahora pensaran que lo que Inglaterra sentía por América era una obsesión, pues no están tan lejos de la realidad. Inglaterra quería que su pequeño tuviera todo lo que él no pudo.<br>Pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de que le había dado demasiado, ni bien tubo la oportunidad se escapo de sus brazos.  
>Inglaterra no iba a aceptar que se separara de él, no lo concedería jamas y eso los llevo a la guerra.<br>El paso de los días volvió loco a Inglaterra y se desquitaba con Canadá, pues sabia que perdería la guerra.  
>Sabiendo eso siguió hasta el final, deseaba ver la cara de América cuando le diera el golpe final, tal ves así acabaría su calvario.<br>Grande fue su sorpresa cuando América no lo mato, una ves que se retiraron las tropas enemigas, lloro.  
>Estaba feliz de saber que alguien lo quería vivo, que alguien quería verlo feliz. Pero a la vez estaba triste pues su vida seria siempre un sufrimiento y no tendría a su motivo de ser feliz a su lado.<br>Recuerdo que me dijo con la grimas en los ojos antes de irse a dormir.  
>"Por favor no pienses en América como un niño malcriado, solo que no sabia de que manera hacerme entrar en razón."<p> 


	7. Los Italia

Los hermanos Italia, esta historia no me la contó nadie la vi con mis propios ojos.  
>Dos pequeños iguales en apariencia, pero diferentes en actitud.<br>Aun así se necesitaban el uno al otro, nadie lo dudaba.  
>La primera vez que se separaron fue cuando Romulo decidió llevarse al pequeño Veneciano con él, para enseñarle sobre el arte y las maravillas de la vida.<br>Primer error en la vida de ambos niños, a uno lo educaron sobre el arte y el amor, siempre con alguien que lo guiara. Mientras que el otro tubo que aprender por su cuenta, sin nadie que le enseñara.  
>Cuando al fin se reencontraron, no eran los mismos ya no compartían los mismos gustos y se distanciaron.<br>Con el tiempo llego la segunda separación, Romano viviría conmigo y Veneciano con Austria.  
>Ahora me arrepiento de haber causado el segundo error en sus vidas, en vez de estar juntos y apoyarse en los momentos difíciles solo podían llorar.<br>Cuando por fin pudieron estar juntos, prometieron que ya no se separarían. Lastima que fue en el apogeo de una guerra, entonces para asegurare de que no habría mas separaciones sus jefes decidieron llevar a cabo la Unificación Italiana.  
>Tercer error.<br>Nadie les explico correctamente de que trataría o que pasaría, solo les dijeron.  
>"A partir de ahora abra una sola Italia"<br>Y tan panchos se quedaron. Ambos asustados pensaron que uno de ellos moriría, uno de ellos estaría solo para siempre.  
>Pero para Romano el golpe fue peor, él pensaba que Veneciano seria la nueva Italia y que a él lo olvidarían.<br>Ambos habían crecido separados sus costumbres eran diferentes, su gente jamas coincidiría al cien por ciento, pero aun así la Unificación Italiana se llevo acabo.  
>Ese día vistieron de blanco y esperaron lo peor mientras se tomaban las manos. Que sorpresa se llevaron cuando al final de todo sus manos seguían unidas, se abrasaron y lloraron.<br>Que mal que no sabían la verdad.  
>Muchas veces me vi tentado a contarle la verdad a Romano, pero lo veía tan feliz que no me atreví.<br>Él no era la representación completa de Italia como su hermano, no él solo representaba a la parte sucia de Italia. A la mafia, por eso se mantuvo vivo.  
>Inconscientemente cambio su actitud y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era parte de la mafia. Romano pensaba que lo que hacia era algo puro, que equivocado.<br>Mientras Veneciano vivía la guerra, engañado por sus jefes que le decían.  
>"Pelea o no veras a tu hermano"<br>Deberían ya saber en este punto que Veneciano no era bueno para la lucha, el fue criado para crear, no para destruir, para amar, no para odiar.  
>Cada uno vivió un calvario diferente, cada uno tenia su infierno personal esperándoles por las noches.<br>Pero seguían vivos para así cumplir una promesa de siglos atrás.  
>"Juramos siempre cuidarnos y nunca abandonarnos"<br>¿Cuantas penas y dolor trae consigo una promesa verdad?


	8. América

La verdad yo no sabia esta parte de la historia hasta que América me la contó hace un par de semanas, mientras comía en el bar al parecer necesitaba desahogarse igual que todos.  
>Pues la historia de América comienza el día de su aparición, en un campo de trigo.<br>Tubo un despertar iluminado y tranquilo en comparación con el resto de las naciones. Camino durante unas horas y se encontró con un hombre vestido de rojo, el cual al verlo se acuclillo a su lado preguntando su nombre.  
>Como América no tenia idea simplemente bajo la mirada, el extraño lo alzo y le dijo.<br>"Bien, mi nombre es Inglaterra y a partir de hoy te llamaras América"  
>El pequeño feliz por esto lo abraso y juntos fueron a la orilla del mar para subir al barco que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.<br>Paso el tiempo y el pequeño creció rodeado de amor y de atención. Pero aun así se sentía vació, algo le faltaba y no sabía que. Un día Inglaterra volvió con un niño en brazos y lo presentó como Canadá, le explico que seria su nuevo hermano. Nunca le dijeron de donde venia Canadá y tampoco podía preguntarle, pues ese tema parecía incomodarle.  
>Por un tiempo América dejo de sentir ese vació, pues ya tenia a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo.<br>Mas esto no duro mucho.  
>Pronto volvió a sentirse triste, sabia que algo le faltaba. Pero no sabia que era eso, tenia todo lo que pudiera pedir y mas.<br>Tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que lo que le faltaba era libertad. Necesitaba sentir el viento en su rostro, sin tener a alguien detrás, poder tener experiencias sin que nadie le dijera lo peligroso que podía ser.  
>Entonces, para desgracia de Inglaterra, decidió declarar su independencia. No lo juzguen, él solo quería ser feliz y poder estar a la altura de Inglaterra, lo admiraba pero no sabia como demostraselo pues siempre que quería hacer algo para que notara esto, Inglaterra le decía que era peligroso.<br>No tubo mas opción y fueron a la guerra. En este punto ya han de saber lo que sucedió, pero lo que no saben es que cuando las tropas de América se fueron, él lloro fuera, ni siquiera pudo entrar a su tienda de campaña.  
>Había conseguido su objetivo, era libre. Pero ¿A que precio?<br>Perdió a Inglaterra y a Canadá, perdió todas sus comodidades.  
>Pero hey, hay tienes tu libertad. Eso es lo que pensó cuando se encontró solo en la lluvia, coloco una sonrisa en sus labios pero no la pudo mantener.<br>América aun extraña las noches en las que junto a Inglaterra leían frente a la chimenea. Pero es consiente de nunca podrá volver a esa época, lo había arruinado y había perdido gran parte de su felicidad.


	9. Francia

Hay algo que no saben de mi viejo amigo Francia, pues aunque no lo parezca para él es casi imposible sentir amor por un tiempo prolongado.  
>Como todas las cosas esto tiene su explicación, seguro saben lo que ocurrió con Jeanne D'Arc.<br>Eso lo marco terriblemente, ella solo quería proteger al país que amaba y al territorio en el que creció, siempre con la bendición de Dios. Cuando Francia la conoció en persona, su corazón que do cautivado por la pasión y fuerza de sus ojos.  
>Pero recuerden queridas, no han de confundir los sentimientos de Francia con amor, el sentía otro tipo de aprecio por Jeanne, le estaba eternamente agradecido por el echo de querer protegerlo con tanto ímpetu.<br>Pero como era de esperarse todo termino en una tragedia, recuerdo que con Prusia estábamos a su lado el día que Inglaterra la quemo en la hoguera. Para Francia fue un golpe muy duro el verla a los ojos mientras las llamas subían por su cuerpo.  
>Él quedo devastado.<br>Mas aun le quedaba algo por lo que vivir. El pequeño Canadá, su hermosa luz.  
>Hay que aceptarlo él mantenía cuerdo a Francia, le recordaba que todavía tenia una razón para seguir.<br>Lastima que esto tampoco duro, Inglaterra se lo quito. Francia no lo odiaba por lo de Jeanne, pues sabia que sus jefes lo obligaron a asistir a la quema y que nada de eso había sido idea de Inglaterra.  
>Pero que le quitara a Canadá, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Eso se llevo lo que restaba de la esperanza de Francia, incontables son las veces que lo detuvimos de ir y quitárselo a la fuerza, si lo hacia terminaría en una guerra y Francia no podía soportar otra.<br>Desde ese día Francia se prometió que no entregaría su corazón nunca mas, lo cerro, por eso solo es capas de amar por poco tiempo.  
>Tiene miedo de amar y que le quiten todo, como se lo hicieron antes.<br>Recuerden por favor, que Francia al igual que todos no puede morir tan fácilmente, para él la muerte de Jeanne fue un gran impacto que lo marco y le es imposible olvidarla.  
>El no haber podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Canadá y el echo de que lo apartaran de su lado y le prohibieran verlo, termino de destruir su espíritu. Aun hoy se lamenta por ambas cosas, pero no sabe como remediar lo irremediable, por eso noche tras noche sueña con ambos, llorando frente a él, sueña con la partida forzada de Canadá y con la hoguera de Jeanne.<p> 


	10. Sacro Imperio Romano

Entonces ¿Quieren saber mas sobre el Sacro Imperio Romano?  
>Ya saben que paso con él luego de aquella guerra, por lo cual les relatare que fue de su vida minutos antes de su muerte.<br>Antes de cerrar sus ojos por ultima vez recordó la promesa que le había echo a Italia, frente a él pasaron todos los recuerdos que tenia de su corta vida.  
>Recordó a su hermano, Prusia quien lo vio morir, vio la sonrisa de Italia y pensó en la escoba que le había regalado para que no lo olvidara.<br>Se sintió mal por no tenerla con él, pero se sintió peor al no poder cumplir su promesa y al verse incapaz de acompañar a Prusia hasta el final.  
>Cuando Prusia lo sostuvo en brazos por ultima vez le pidió que nunca dejara de ser feliz.<br>Sacro Imperio abandono esta tierra, con la esperanza de que su hermano fuera feliz y lamentando no haber cumplido su promesa a Italia.  
>Eso fue demasiada carga para un pequeño que no sabia mucho de la vida.<br>Se han de preguntar como se esto, pues digamos que me lo contaron en un sueño.


	11. Japón

Así que Japón, pues él es un tipo muy serio y reservado.  
>Tardo mucho en contarme su historia, pero creo que ustedes no pueden esperar el mismo tiempo, básicamente por que morirían.<br>Su historia no es triste al comienzo pero créanme se pone peor.  
>De pequeño apareció en un campo de bambú y fue encontrado por China, quien lo crió como a un amado hermano menor.<br>Con el tiempo Japón creció y contra los deseos de China, se volvió mas independiente. Esto provocó que Japón quisiera abandonar por completo los cuidados del mayor, pero no malentiendan Japón siempre agradeció todo lo que se le dio.  
>Sus jefes le exigieron que la independencia fuera mas rápida y así fue.<br>Estallo la guerra y como consecuencia China quedo con una cicatriz en la espalda y lamentando lo mucho que la guerra cambio a su hermano.  
>Japón aunque niegue cualquier relación con China, lamenta el haberlo lastimado así. Pero hay que entender que no tenia opción y aunque la tuviera, no lo dejarían elegir.<br>Es por eso que decidió cortar cualquier relación con China, para no volver a lastimarlo.  
>Me contó que por las noches sueña con lo sucedido y se despierta alterado, pero hay una voz en su cabeza que le habla de los bien que se sintió cuando la espada atravesaba la piel de China y los dulce que se escuchaba su grito.<br>Japón sabe que esa voz es la de su Imperio, ya que cuando se formo el Imperio Japones él sintió que no tenia el control, que algo o alguien lo controlaba.  
>Como sea el nunca intento saber que era eso. Solo se dedico a velar por su pueblo y a no molestar a China.<br>Puede que su historia no sea tan triste, pues el carga con un peso emocional deferente, el cual no lo afecta tanto gracias a su personalidad.  
>Esta fue su historia, no es triste pero para él tiene mucho significado.<p> 


	12. Polonia

Una vez una persona me dijo.  
>¿Si hoy fuera tu ultimo día y mañana fuera muy tarde, te sentirías satisfecho con la manera en que viviste tu vida?<br>En ese momento pensé que no, pero luego de escuchar su historia me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.  
>¿De quien hablo? Pues ustedes lo conocen como Polonia, si ese mismo al que le encanta vestirse como una mujer y actúa un poco afeminado.<br>Puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que no saben el porque. Pero como me caen bien se los contare, al igual que les eh contado las demás historias.  
>Esta a deferencia de las ultimas no empieza con su aparición, sino mucho después cuando la primera guerra ataco.<br>En esa época Polonia estaba sometida por Rusia y Prusia. Me contó que lo único que quería era poder expresare libremente, ya que al estar bajo el mando de ambos era obligado a vestir y actuar como le dijeran o habría consecuencias.  
>Ah este echo los humanos lo conocen como la asimilación y la germanización, impuesta por rusos y prusianos respectivamente.<br>Pero dejémonos de historia por un momento y piensen ¿Cómo se sentía Polonia al no poder ser quien era ni expresarse como quisiera?  
>Yo les diré, nada bien. Se desahogo durante horas por ese echo, pero lo mas desgarrador fue cuando empezó a recordar la segunda guerra.<br>Fue dura para todos, pero para Polonia fue peor. El 1 de septiembre de 1939, Alemania invadió a Polonia. Y dos días después Inglaterra y Francia le declararon guerra a Alemania.  
>Polonia suele hacer bromas sobre eso, la mas reciente es "Ustedes me aman tanto que no pueden verme con otro"<br>Me hubiera gustado saber que usa esas bromas para tapar su tristeza.  
>Se pueden imaginar el dolor de Polonia al perder todo otra vez, no solo su territorio sino su tan ansiada individualidad esa por la que tanto lucho y que se escapaba frente a sus ojos.<br>Polonia me dijo que no tenia ningún rencor hacia Alemania, en realidad hacia nadie solo que le tenia un odio profundo a sus jefes.  
>"¿Sabes que fue lo peor?" me pregunto mientras le servia otra copa "Lo peor fue cuando esos idiotas me dividieron como si fuera un pedazo de carne"<br>La verdad eso fue lo que mas lo lastimo, otra vez su gente tendría que separarse por la cultura, pero Polonia sabia que si resistía vivo, si soportaba las torturas y no caía, él renacería y al fin podría ser quien era en realidad.  
>La verdad lo admiro, el haber soportado que en su territorio estuvieran los campos de concentración y aun así tener la esperanza de que el mañana seria mejor es de admirar.<br>Cuando en 1980 pudo ser completamente libre, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse ese sucio uniforme, ir a su antigua casa, sentarse en la puerta y llorar por primera vez en años. Pero a pesar de todo Polonia era y es feliz.  
>Cuando termino de contarme todo me volvió a preguntar.<br>¿Si hoy fuera tu ultimo día y mañana fuera muy tarde, te sentirías satisfecho con la manera en que viviste tu vida?  
>"Por que yo si. Estoy orgulloso de haber aguantado torturas y guerras, estoy satisfecho de al fin poder ser quien soy sin restricciones. Poder ponerme un vestido sin que nadie me diga que no es lo correcto, el poder hablar como me plazca.<br>Si tuve que luchar para obtener estas libertades, pero gracias a eso estoy orgulloso de tenerlas. Pero lo mas importante, estoy orgulloso de haber resurgido como el fénix."  
>Cuando me dijo esto yo juro que llore y me sentí completamente liberado, por que sí es verdad nosotros las naciones hemos luchado mucho para obtener lo que hoy en día ustedes conocen.<br>Entonces queridas ¿Seguirán pensando que Polonia es solo un ser superficial que se viste así por moda? o ¿Pensaran en todo lo que le costo poder ser así?


	13. Hungría

Hay que aceptar que es una mujer de apariencia fuerte y decidida, pero ¿Como es en el interior?  
>Es normal que nos olvidemos de como se siente en realidad. Hace tiempo ella me contó que jamas se sintió a gusto con su cuerpo, menos aun con su apariencia.<br>¿Porque? Se preguntaran, créanme yo lo hice la misma pregunta y por suerte me la respondió.  
>Resulta que durante gran parte de su vida creyó que era un hombre y siguió pensando eso asta que Prusia le hizo ver lo contrario.<br>No se imaginan su cara cuando se dio cuenta que era muy diferente a su mejor amigo y menos se han de imaginar el choque emocional que le causo esto.  
>¿Como se lo tomarían ustedes?<br>Pues Hungría no se lo tomo tan bien.  
>Ese día corrió dentro del bosque y rompió todo lo que pudo a su paso, ella quería ser un hombre no quería que la trataran diferente y menos que pensaran que ella era débil.<br>Pero aun así tuvo que reprimir su verdadero ser y empezar a vestir como una mujer, al menos cuando no peleara en alguna guerrilla.  
>Paso el tiempo y su jefe le dijo que tendría que casarse con Austria, no le molestaba pues lo conocía. Pero él al igual que Prusia insistía en que debía vestir de una manera mas femenina.<br>Hungría acepto esto, no por Austria sino por los pequeños a los que cuidaba, no podía darles una imagen así.  
>Entonces ella reprimió todo lo que sentía, debía versé como alguien fuerte, debía se un buen ejemplo.<br>Pero el día que SIR murió lloro por horas, no solo por su muerte, también lloro por no poder ser ella misma. Austria no sabia como consolarla, solo la abraso hasta que cayo dormida.  
>Luego de esto me contó que su vida siguió siendo un engaño, no se sentía cómoda y Austria no sabia como ayudarla.<br>Nunca tubo ningún tipo de odio hacía ninguno, solo hacía si misma.  
>Pero, oh seguro ya extrañaban los peros, cuando estuvo al mando de Rusia conoció a Polonia.<br>Tardo un tiempo pero logro abrirse, no sin cierta desconfianza, con ella. Le contó todo lo que sentía, como tubo que reprimirse durante toda su existencia. Fue una buena manera de desahogarse, recibió solo un par de palabras luego de relatar su historia.  
>"Piensa lo siguiente ¿En esa época podrías haberte vestido como quisieras? ¿O habrías sido juzgada? ¿Hubieras logrado callar los insultos? ¿O solo se multiplicarían con cada palabra que dijeras? Porque créeme Hungría si te arrepintieras de lo que hiciste no serias la mujer fuerte que eres hoy, no habrías echo todo lo que hiciste, no habrías soportado todo lo que soportaste, pues no tenias ese peso extra de ser siempre juzgada o al menos eso es lo que creo"<br>Cuando le dijo eso, Polonia abandono la sala en la que estaban hablando y Hungría me explico que en ese entonces esas palabras habían llegado en el momento justo.  
>Le hicieron entender que no debía sentirse mal por ocultarse pues en la época en la que ella vivió le hubiera sido imposible vestirse como quisiera.<br>Pero yo le dije hoy en día puede hacerlo y sabe que no debe importarle lo que le puedan decir.  
>Porque si ella es feliz nada mas importa.<br>Se rió por un largo rato y mientras reía Hungría lloraba, pues al fin podía ser quien realmente es.  
>Créanme cuando les digo que ella se merece el cielo soporto mucho, pero hay algo que no entiendo del todo.<br>Si ahora puede vestirse como le plazca ¿Por que no lo hace?  
>Yo creo que es por costumbre o porque sebe que aunque vista faldas y vestidos ella siempre sera igual o incluso mas fuerte que cualquier hombre.<p> 


	14. Suecia

Muchos siglos han pasado desde que me contó su historia, él no es muy hablador y cuesta entender su acento pero la verdad no le deseo a ni a mi peor enemigo pasar por lo que él paso.  
>¿De quien hablo? Pues de Suecia ¿De quien mas sino?<br>Bien su historia no comienza tan mal, creció en la casa de Escandinavia junto con Dinamarca y al poco tiempo se les unió Noruega. Hasta hay todo normal, pero cuando Escandinavia desapareció todo se torno oscuro para Suecia.  
>Tuvieron que abandonar la casa y emprender viaje hacia nuevos territorios, pero Suecia y Noruega cometieron un error. Dejaron que el poder se le subiera a la cabeza.<br>¿A quién? Se preguntaran, pues a Dinamarca.  
>Pero no se alteren que el poder no se le subió de inmediato, tardo un poco en ser consciente de que podía mandarles.<br>Suecia lo odia, de eso no hay duda.  
>Me contó que el rencor creció asta convertirse en odio. Cuando le pregunte el porque, tardo un rato en responderme, creo que fue por que no quería volver a esa época.<br>Cuando estuvo listo me explico que es lo que sucedió.  
>Empezó por la parte linda de la historia cuando conoció a Finlandia. él fue una luz para sus días oscuros.<br>Por un tiempo estuvieron los cuatro en paz, pero nada dura para siempre. Dinamarca enloqueció, no quería que ninguno se fuera de su lado.  
>Suecia jamas quiso averiguar el porque, tampoco le importaba lo único que le importaba era evitar que lastimara a Finlandia.<br>Soportaron por un tiempo, pero la situación empeoro con la llegada de Islandia. El pequeño trajo cosas buenas y malas. Pero las malas eran las únicas que Suecia vivió.  
>Palizas diarias e insultos gratuitos, pero Suecia aguantaba todo mientras Dinamarca no tocara a Finlandia.<br>Me dijo que hace pocos siglos se entero que Finlandia también recibía su parte, con menos fuerza pero la recibía.  
>En fin, Suecia no podía aguantar mucho mas estos abusos y decidió irse y cuando le contó a Finlandia este trato de detenerlo.<br>Pero al ver que no lo lograría, decidió irse con él, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Suecia pero lo acepto y partieron con el cobijo de la noche. Desde esa noche Suecia confirmo todo lo que sentía por Finlandia.  
>¿El resto de la historia ya la saben verdad? Pues les contare algo mas.<br>Cuando Rusia peleo contra Finlandia allá por 1939, Suecia quería con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a Finlandia, pero sus jefes lo obligaron a permanecer neutral. Todas las semanas escribía una carta pero jamas las enviaba.  
>Me confeso que aun las guarda en un cajón escondido en lo mas profundo de su armario, jamas se las mostrara a Finlandia.<br>Saben el día que termino la guerra Suecia cruzo la frontera y ¿Saben que fue lo que encontró al otro lado?  
>Creo que no lo saben, se los diré.<br>Se encontró con un agonizante Finlandia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a su rostro para asegurarse de que aun vivía, cuando lo comprobó lo tomo en brazos y se recostó contra un árbol para poder curar algunas heridas, para así poder llevarlo sin temer que se desangre en el camino.  
>Nunca adivinaran lo que me dijo.<br>"Vi morir tanta gente a lo largo de mi existencia y nunca derrame una lagrima, soporte los golpes e insultos de Dinamarca, con total indiferencia. Pero cuando vi a Finlandia tirado en medio de la nieve me sentí completamente vació, por una vez tuve miedo"  
>Yo no sabia que responder, solo le rellene la jarra de cerveza y continué con mi trabajo.<br>Pero hay algo que me dejo pensando ¿Que hubiera sido de ambos si no hubieran huido? ¿Habría ayudado en algo que Suecia participara en la guerra?  
>Creo que jamas lo sabre, pero si se que Suecia nunca se perdono el no haber ayudado a Finlandia.<p> 


	15. Canadá

Si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Canadá.  
>Una vez me contó su historia y admito que casi lloro. Pobre pequeño, Inglaterra lo alejo de su segunda familia, por que si Francia es, según Canadá su segunda familia. No me quiso explicar mas, solo se desahogo de todas sus penas.<br>Hace muchos siglos atrás un pequeño despertó en la nieve, solo con un cachorro de oso polar a su lado. Este pequeño comenzó a caminar y se encontró con un hombre,el cual al verlo lo alzo y le pregunto su nombre.  
>El pequeño no sabia como se llamaba, así que este extraño le dijo.<br>"Soy Francia tu nuevo hermano, a partir de hoy te llamaras Canadá ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?"  
>El recién nombrado Canadá abrazo con fuerza a Francia y solo le pidió una cosa.<br>"Por favor no me olvides"  
>Pasaron unos cuantos años y la pequeña nación aprendió todo lo que pudo de Francia, pero cuando él llego ese pequeño y lindo mundo que rodeaba a Canadá se desmorono.<br>Inglaterra reclamo al pequeño como su nueva colonia, sin importarle las suplicas de Francia o los gritos y el llanto del pequeño.  
>No malentiendan, Canadá me aclaro que él no odiaba a Inglaterra por eso, solo le tenia rencor por lo que paso después.<br>Al principio le daba los mismos cuidados que a América, el cual según Inglaterra era su hermano.  
>Grande fue la sorpresa del pequeño al ser olvidado lentamente por su cuidador, por las noches lloraba llamando a Francia y anhelando la dulce vida que tenia a su lado.<br>Todo empeoro cuando descubrieron las cartas que escribía para Francia. Su "educación" fue mas dura y el abandono mas frecuente.  
>Canadá aprendió a vivir así, no tenia opción se había resignado a ser solo el trofeo de Inglaterra.<br>Pasaron los siglo y las cosas entre su hermano y su cuidador empeoraron, América quería la independencia pero Inglaterra no quería separarse de su niño. Ninguno noto el sufrimiento de Canadá, pues otra ves su familia se destruía.  
>Lo usaron como arma, hicieron que peleara contra Francia.<br>El día que lo vio en el campo de batalla quiso abrasarlo, pero Inglaterra se lo prohibió.  
>Los traumas de su infancia volvieron, solo pudo llorar en su tienda de campaña. Cuando la guerra acabo, Inglaterra lo olvido.<br>Poco a poco todos lo olvidaron y a él no parecía importarle.  
>Valla mentira, le dolía el echo de que nadie lo viera, pero le dolía mas el haber olvidado quien era. Ni siquiera Francia lo veía, eso le partió el alma.<br>Me gustaría haberle dicho lo mucho que sufrió Francia por su perdida y que aun lo extrañaba, pero que no podía hablar con él pues Inglaterra se lo prohibió cuando era pequeño.  
>Me confeso que usa su "invisibilidad" para no ser lastimado otra ves.<br>Ese día Canadá lloro no solo lagrimas de amargura, sino también de decepción por aquellos que se hacían llamar su familia.


End file.
